I Heart
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Erza is seeing everyone make hearts to each other with their hands. She asks Jellal the question but goes to ask a friend too. Will this lead to her confessing to her Nave of Hearts?


Fairy Tail

Erza x Jellal

Erza sat on her red thrown watching everyone making a heart shape with their hands.

"Why are they doing that?" She asked herself. Sure she was the queen of heart but this?

What was this?

"Jellal!" She yelled.

Jellal was her nave of the kingdom.

"What is it you need your highness?" He asked her.

He was more deadly then she was but he respected her more then anyone.

"Tell me something. What is the point of making a heart with your hands?" She asked.

Jellal didn;t react. "It is just to show affection. Like to a friend or a loved one." He explained.

Erza was more puzzled. "Why are they doing that?" She asked.

"I think it's fum for them to do." He said.

"So it's just a little fun harmless joke?" She confirmed.

Jellal just bowed and didn't say a word.

"I see." Erza crossed her legs and looked out her window.

"Thank you. Yo may go." She excused him.

Jellal bowed and left the room.

Erza sat in her throne for anther minute before calling for her carriage.

"I'm heading to visit a friend. Tell the rest of the palace that I will be late. And let Jellal know he has the rest of the day off as well." She said to her servents.

They bowed to her departure. Erza watched as she passed so many people.

But one she reached her destination...

"Erza Red Scarlet." Said a voice. Erza stepped out to be face to face with her rival.

"Mirajane White Strauss." Erza said.

The red queen and the white queen.

"It's good to see you under friendly terms." Mira smiled.

Erza didn't smile. "Can we have some tea. I wish to discuss something with you." Erza said to the point.

Mira nodded and had tea be prepared.

"So what is this thing you wish to-" Mira was cut off. Erza made a heart with her hands.

"Erza? What on earth are you doing?" Mira asked.

"I'm showing my affection. Something that's been going on in my kingdom. I wanted to test it out." Erza explained.

Mira laughed. "Well that's sweet. But maybe we stay friends and you tell tall dark and evil nave your real answer." Mira said.

Erza choked on her tea. "What? Jellal?" She asked.

Mira smiled. Erza sighed. "Jellal is a good nave and friend. Why would you think he's way more then that?"

"I don't. You do." Mira said sipping her tea.

Erza stayed another few minutes before heading back home for dinner.

But as she was on her way home... "What if Mirajane is right. I do love...him?" Erza shook her head.

Later at dinner...

"This is good food." Lucy says.

Wendy and Carla agree.

Natsu, Gary, and Happy were pigging out like usual.

"You aren't starving." Erza said.

Both the boys looked at her. "Yeah we are. We've been working all day without any breaks." Gray said.

"I se. The how about yo have a day off." She said.

Lucy dropped her spoon. "What did you just-"

"I'm not that heartless." Erza said to her friend. "Besides, aren't you going with Levy and Juvia to the shops to find a new dress?" Erza made her point. "Now the boys can go with you. And if not then I'll skin them after they get caught for following you." Erza sipped her wine.

"Okay." Wendy wasn't sure why Erza was acting like this. But as soon as Jellal came through the doors...

"Sorry I'm late majesty. I was talking with a few people in the market. Guess what I found?"

Jellal didn't give them a chance. He pulled out a red heart locket. "I found it and I had to get it for you." He handed it to Erza.

She didn't say any words. Just stared at it then slowly at him and his charming smile.

"Well. I think I'm full." Wendy said pulling on Carla's tail and leaving the room.

"Yes. I think I'm good now." Gray said.

Suit yourself." Natsu said. Happy tapped his head but Lucy pulled on his collar and lead him out of the room.

It was just Jellal and Erza now.

"So what's for dinner?" Jellal asked. Erza put the locket on while Jellal was settling down.

"Jellal." She finally spoke. Jellal looked up at her as she turned as red as her dress and hair. Instead of telling him she made a heart with her hands.

"Thank you." She said.

Jellal was almost in shock. Was something in the food? No. It had to be..

All he did was smile. "I heart you too my red scarlet queen." He said with a wink.

The End.


End file.
